


未知

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	未知

1.

我从未想过会和plan做爱。

不如说，我从未想过会爱上plan。

不然我怎么会看到他衣衫半开地从父亲房间里走出来时顿住脚步愣了神，不然我怎么会在看到他白皙脖颈处明显的暧昧咬痕时捏住拳头咬紧了后槽牙，不然我怎么会在他垂着眼角露出楚楚可怜的葡萄眼点着破了个口子的嘴巴说“你们就只会欺负我”时红了眼呢？

我想我总是行动快于大脑理智的，只要是和plan有关。

所以此刻的plan叫我发了疯似的压在身下，一墙之隔，是我的父亲，我甚至连门都没有关，因为我嫉妒，于是毫不怜惜地掐住他的脖子，试图遮住脖颈上被吸吮出的红色吻痕。

Plan似乎没有想到我会这么做，他涨红着一张脸，抓住我的手腕，嘴里喊着我的名字小声哀求着。

“mean……咳咳……mean……”

看呐，就是这惊慌失措的表情，这双无辜害怕的双眼，好看到让人想狠狠侵犯。

所以，就是在父亲面前，也显出这样的表情，让他沦陷的？

第一次的见面就是这样，那时候，我才知道，原来人真的可以一见钟情。

父亲和母亲的关系向来尴尬，外人面前和和气气的模范夫妻，h大天造地设的教授夫妇，实际上两人分床多年，毫无共同语言。

其实我一直都知道，他们也从来没有想过刻意隐瞒，只是表面上的风平浪静让我还存有一丝虚幻的希冀。

只是总有人会在平静的湖水上丢一颗石头，一旦沉入了湖底，便彻底融进这条湖。

父亲大喊着要离婚，离婚协议书狠狠摔在茶几。这或许是这几年来，父亲在家和母亲说过最大声最多的话，只是为了离婚。

母亲也不恼，只是转而去了自己的房间，我躲在楼梯上，透过木柱缝隙往下看，见母亲转身而缩了缩身子，不知道为什么，我并不想让他们知道我的存在。

没过一分钟，母亲出来了，手里抓着个文档袋，拿出里面的照片一张一张地摆在父亲面前。

距离远，看的并不真切，只是那身形轮廓怎么看都是两个过分亲密的人。

“是因为plan吧。”母亲终于说了话，我想从这句话里听出些什么，可母亲没有任何多余的情绪。

“是又如何。”父亲并没有因为被人扒出真相而窘迫，他甚至拿起照片翻着，眼里的爱意是我从未见过的。

至少父亲从来没有投过目光在客厅那张大大的结婚照上。

“所以，和我离婚之后呢？把他娶过来？”

原来那颗石头打中的是父亲波澜不惊的心。我开始好奇这个plan到底是什么美女，竟让我的老古董父亲被迷得神魂颠倒。

可母亲的下一句话让我落荒而逃，不管自己的急促脚步声惊扰了楼下的谈话。

“喜欢自己的学生，还是个男的，你还要不要脸？”

2.

知道父亲喜欢男人和知道自己喜欢上plan时的崩塌感是一样的。

Plan就是这么个妖精，我第一眼就应该知道。他闯入我怀里时讶异的豆豆眼，他咬着下唇略带歉意地和我说着抱歉，他头发身上清爽的皂香，都比不过他在我怀里时的温度。

我知道他是plan，因为我转学来到h大就是为了他，为了接近他，为了让他爱上我，为了让他离开我的父亲，再狠狠甩掉他来完成我最终的报复。

因为他碰了不该碰的人，因为他打破了我不真切的幻想，彻底认清现实。

可我不会想到，一切都没有朝着我预想的方向走，从见到plan的第一眼开始，我所有的计划都乱了套。

我是先爱的一方，所以我接近他，想让他爱上我，离开我的父亲，和我在一起。

爱情哪有什么固定模式，一切都是未知数，更何况是一场根本就不该出现的暗恋。

3.

是啊，我爱plan，我爱这个被我狠狠掐着的人。

可是我又恨，恨这个人和我父亲说不明道不清的关系。

松开已然发麻的手，我皱了皱眉头，看着细嫩脖子上的手掌印开始愧疚，plan喘着粗气，漂亮眼睛里蓄满的泪水终于顺着眼角流了下来。

【你们就只会欺负我。】

我的脑子里突然就回想起了这句话，无限放大循环，和面前人重叠。

你们？我讨厌这个词，把我与父亲放在同等地位，让我的感情在父亲面前变得不堪一击，可笑至极。

我和父亲的欺负根本就不是同一种性质的。

4.

父亲和母亲确实离婚了，两人私下妥协，各让一步。他们依然住在同一间房子，所以没有人知道他们已经是两个陌路人，除了我，除了plan。

而父亲在去完民政局那个下午，就把plan接回了家，安置在我隔壁的房间。

看到plan的那一刻我确实是愣了，他反倒没有一点吃惊的神情，装作第一次的碰面。

“你好啊，我是你父亲的学生plan。你父亲经常给我看你的照片，可你比照片上好看多了。”

他伸出一只白皙而修长的手，我装作无所谓的样子握住了他的，但我确实是看到了父亲吃味的表情，从plan见到我笑开始。

也没有人知道当时我和plan已经暧昧不清。

深夜回家的父亲每天都准点回家，时不时带着新鲜水果或是某家著名甜品店的招牌蛋糕路过他的房间去看他金屋藏的娇。

隔着墙壁，我似乎能听到隔壁传来的调笑声，刺耳、尖锐，我无法心平气和地去做其他的事情，只能戴上耳塞把自己蒙在被窝里，不去想刚才plan的白色衬衫下只穿了一条内裤的细嫩长腿，此刻是怎样搭在我父亲的身上，扣得平整的衬衫纽扣是怎么被父亲一颗一颗扯下，幼嫩的雪白肌肤是怎么被父亲印上他的痕迹。

明明刚才那个人就大张双腿坐在我身上，一边挑逗我却又一边纯情地笑；明明那个人的嘴巴被我咬到出血还存有我的味道。

父亲的欺负或许是他们床第间的小性趣，而我的欺负，带着暴虐而肆意的。

他应该是喜欢父亲的欺负吧。

5.

是的，我咬上了plan的脖子，那块带着咬痕的地域，此刻已变得不清晰，可那块红刺眼，难看，因为这不是我留下的。

这是父亲占有过的，我越想便越失控，咬的也愈发用力，我似乎能感受到我的牙齿穿透了包裹嫩肉的皮，尝到了一股血腥味。

Plan在我身下疼的直抽气，他伸出手拼命拍打我的背，但对于此时像野兽失了智的我并不起任何作用。

他甚至小声啜泣，又开始断断续续地喊我的名字。

可就是这毫无规律可言的喊声，是最管用的咒语，让我停下肆虐的啃咬。我趴在他身上喘着粗气，强忍着突如其来忽强忽弱的怒火。

是的，plan的皮肤上有来自我的伤口，我的欺负是红色的。

可他只是摸了摸那道口子，看着指尖上染着的红突然笑了起来，伸着粉嫩的舌尖将血迹舔干净，就像午后懒洋洋的猫趴着滚着舔自己暖融融的毛，下一秒就要撒着娇滚进我的怀里。

他的目光直白，在床头灯下也闪着亮光，眼底的那一点水汽浇灌的黑葡萄此刻深深地望着我，我的脑子里只剩下了两种颜色，粉色舌尖、黑色眼珠。

“mean我好疼啊，你亲亲我好不好？”他总能很好掌握我的情感，在我和父亲之间游刃有余必然是他的本事。

我毫无意识，凭着身体本能咽了咽口水，就在他的引导下亲吻着他红润的嘴唇。

Plan的唇总是可口的，或许是今天的蛋糕留下的奶油甜，又或许是他分泌的汁水本身就这么甜。人本就是贪心的，我想要索取更多，去探寻更隐秘的地方。

plan迎合我，手指一下一下划过我耳后的敏感地带，他向来知道怎么引诱我，尽管这是我们在床上的第一次做爱。

如果有人要问为什么我的房间里会有润滑油，很简单，从隔壁plan的房间里拿来的。完完整整，没有拆封过的情趣用品摆满了一抽屉，我不记得当时是以一个什么样的心态抓了几盒，只知道那个晚上我几乎意乱情迷却还是没有在plan的身上实践。

他似乎有些害羞，身子也在不停战栗，却任由我卸下他的纯白底裤，掰开他的双腿。

他的小家伙儿也和他的人一样青涩又诱人，半抬着头，我想我一只手掌就能握住。

它滚烫，它在跳动，随着我的手掌律动而变得肿胀，那粉色的穴口在我手指的搅弄下也滋出了水，不停收缩，挽留。我幻想着自己身下硬的发疼的肿胀插入湿软紧致的洞穴时会是什么样的感受，可我要忍，我必须忍，至少要在plan向我举旗认输后狠狠再贯穿。

在细细欣赏过plan下身的风景之后堵住他的前端，我穿过宽大的衬衣咬住他有弹性的胸，鼻息间全是他清甜的香，没有父亲的味道。

耳边甜腻的喘息声几乎就要让我把持不住，肌肤之间的亲密贴近，也分不清身上的到底是谁的汗水，到底谁的温度更高一些。

我从来没有这么耐心过，在plan身上我总能开发出自己无数个最大限度，或许plan就是我的极限。

“门……门没关……”plan被下身欲望磨得浑身颤抖，手有些注意不集中地指着墙。

“这样不是更刺激吗？”我松开捏住他前端的手，他抖动的幅度更大。

果然是plan，湿润而多汁。

“plan真湿啊。”我调戏着他，我想看他究竟是怎样咬着唇沉默不说话。

可我低估了他，身体带来的快感向来让人变得主动，还未等我抽出手指，他便一个翻身将我压在身下。

温柔而高傲的猫什么时候也会有这么大的力气？

“那个地方更湿哦，你想进去吗。”明明是问句，却用着陈述的口吻，看吧，他果然了解我。

而他下一步的动作却让我近乎失力，那具布满我深浅吻痕的躯体，慢慢坐在了我的滚烫欲望上，那双湿漉漉却依旧清澈的眼眸分毫不差地紧盯着我。

在舒爽地叹了口气之后，他便在我身上晃动、摇曳，像是一棵脆弱的芦苇，不停摇晃着细弱的枝杆，而我们交合的地方，便是他深深扎住的根，那唯一的一点就成了他所有生命来源，后仰脖颈上的伤痕是我浇灌的。  
我被自己这样的想法吓了一跳，我怎么可能是他唯一的养分，不是还有我经验丰富的父亲么。

真是可笑，我的整颗真心换来的只是一毫感情。

我直起身便对着他狂风暴雨般地抽插，他靠在我身上咬着我的肩膀，尖利的小虎牙在被我戳到他体内最柔软的一点时深深嵌入我的皮肉，却又在下一秒伸出舌头细细地舔着激情留下的牙痕。

他总是这么体贴，除了强忍着的闷哼让我不悦以外。

“宝宝，告诉我，舒服吗？”这是我们两个人相处时的称呼，毕竟他稚嫩地像个小孩。

“嗯……mean……想要……”他偏过头找我的吻，被汗水浸湿的刘海黏在前额，我伸手撩开那撮湿透的头发，将他的腿张得更开。

快感冲上了脑，身体上每一个细胞都叫嚣着让我疯狂占有他，我想plan也和我一样，他已经开始发出细碎的呻吟，眼睛也流着水。

“宝宝……你说，我爹能让你这么爽吗？”我掐住他的下颚，试图让他睁开半眯的眼，可他只是摇摇头，再攀上我的肩膀给我一个吻。

我想不了这么多了，仅剩不多的理智也在告诉我要好好享受这场畅快淋漓的性爱。

6.

“宝宝，你爱我吗？”话到嘴边也不能咽下，大概这样问显得有些俗气，连我自己都觉得有些羞耻。

他似乎没有听清，懒洋洋地应了一声。

我该换个说法。

“plan，你到底是喜欢我的父亲，还是我？”

房间突然静默了几秒，我不安地抿了抿嘴，竟也像个和心爱的人表白后焦急等待回答的毛头小子。

不过二十岁出头的我可不就是个毛头小子嘛。

在我以为自己等不到答案的时候，也会过分失落，我就要抽出在plan体内释放过一次的性器了，耳边突然传来一阵轻笑。

我有些恼羞成怒地抬头，却在看到plan笑出虎牙时溢出一丝甜蜜。

他只是笑着，纯粹地笑，单纯的笑。

然后圈过我的脖子，送上香软的吻，我又脑神经慢半拍地开始回应。

我想我彻底栽在你身上了，plan。


End file.
